Vigil
by Anita
Summary: Try as he might, Rikki Thukral can't get Alvira Khan alone. Jhoom Barabar Jhoom fic.


I guess I enjoyed Jhoom Barabar Jhoom quite a bit. At least enough to write fic about it! It was the movie I saw in the amazing PVR cinemas in India, so it was super authentic. :) Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Vigil

_Five Times Rikki Never Got Alvira Alone_

**Monday**

"Hey."

"Hey Rikki, what are you doing here?"

A mischievous smile spread across Rikki Thukral's face. "Well, I was just in the neighbourhood…"

Alvira shook her head and smiled. "Come in."

Rikki stepped in as Alvira closed the door.

"So, Al…what are you up to tonight?" Rikki asked non-chalantly.

"Well, I –"

Rikki pulled Alvira closer, cutting her off.

"Rikki, what are you…?"

He grinned at her. "I was thinking that maybe, if you're free tonight, we could…"

Rikki trailed off as he heard voices in the next room. He let go of Alvira and turned to her in confusion.

"There someone here?" He asked.

"If you had let me explain you would have known. My grandparents are here from Lahore to visit."

"Oh." Rikki's face fell.

"You can meet them if you want!" Alvira beamed at him, taking his hand and pulling him toward the next room.

He stopped her. "N-no, that's alright. You have fun with your grandparents. You need to catch up with them. Um, I'll just let myself out…"

With that, Rikki bolted for the door and was out of sight in seconds.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Alvira Khan heard her cell phone ringing and picked up the call. "Hello?"

"Hey darling. What's up?"

"Rikki?"

"The one and only. Um, how are your grandparents?"

"Oh, they left this morning. They're staying with my aunt and uncle now."

"Really? Good. I mean…so can I come over then?"

"Sure."

Before Alvira could get another word in, he had hung up the phone.

---

Rikki sighed as Alvira passed him another dish to dry. This wasn't exactly how he had expected the night to turn out.

He turned to Alvira, trying to salvage the situation. "Al, you look nice tonight."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm at home doing chores in a ratty old t-shirt and shorts, how can I possibly be looking good?"

Couldn't she just accept a compliment? "You just are. You always look beautiful."

Alvira smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

He stepped closer, moving his mouth closer to her ear. "I don't care what anyone says. You're **my** Ms. South Hall."

Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "Augh! Don't remind me. That stupid dance competition was rigged. There is **no way** you and Laila danced better than Satvinder and I!"

Great, he'd just made things worse. "C'mon Al, it's not that big of a deal."

She turned on him. "Sure. You would say that. **You** won!" She stomped out of the room angrily.

Rikki groaned and followed after her. "Al, be reasonable!" It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Wednesday**

Rikki Thukral rested his head on Alvira Khan's lap as they sat on her couch.

"So, are you still mad at me?" He asked her, a small pout playing on his lips.

She smiled at him playfully. "I guess not. You're lucky I'm so agreeable."

He grinned back at her, sitting up. "Good."

Alvira wrapped her arms around Rikki's shoulders. Maybe things were finally looking up.

"You know." He began. "I have an idea…"

She tilted her head questioningly. "What is it?"

Rikki pulled her closer. "Well, we just had a fight, so I guess that means we need to make up now."

He leaned in closer as she closed her eyes. His lips inched closer to hers…

She pushed him away suddenly, sneezing loudly.

"Ah-choo!" Alvira continued sneezing violently as she moved away from the couch.

"Are you ok, Al?" Rikki asked with concern.

"I think my allergies are acting up." She replied before sneezing again.

So close. "Are you going to be ok?"

Alvira's wiped her eyes, which had begun to water. "I think so."

"Are you sure?"

"It's getting late, Rikki. Go home. And don't worry, I'll be fine." She insisted.

"Sure thing." Rikki accepted in defeat and headed for the front door. "Goodnight."

* * *

**Thursday**

"Alvira!" Rikki Thukral opened his door. To his joy, he found his girlfriend awaiting him.

"Hi Rikki." Alvira Khan beamed.

"What are you doing here, Al?"

"Well, you've been at my place so much, I thought I'd drop by and see how you're doing."

Rikki's eyes grew wide in realization. "Oh, ok. But, um, maybe it would be better if we went out. My place is kind of a mess right now."

Alvira laughed. "It's ok, I don't mind."

She was finally here, coming to see him. Why did it have to be now? "Maybe you should just go, Al."

Alvira gave him a hurt look and nodded her head. "Ok, sorry Rikki. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Rikki gave her his most reassuring smile and she turned away.

He sighed in resignation and closed his door, returning to his room where his buddies were waiting for him, cards in their hands and cigars firmly in their mouths.

"C'mon Rikki, it's your turn. I need to win back that $250." One of them prodded.

"Who was that at the door?"

"My girlfriend." Rikki replied, tossing in his bet.

His friends whistled at him teasingly. "Why didn't you tell her to come join us?"

Because of them, he had to turn his own girlfriend away! Rikki clenched his teeth. "I didn't let her in because she would have left me if she saw I had such ugly friends."

They ignored him, laughing and tussling his hair. He consoled himself with the fact that he would be taking more of their money soon.

And hopefully he would be able make it up to Alvira tomorrow.

* * *

**Friday**

Rikki Thukral had to make it up to Alvira Khan. Somehow. He knew it. So the second he found the time, he headed to her place.

"Al, open up, it's me." He called as he knocked on her door.

He heard her footsteps from inside as she reached the door and opened it.

"Hi Rikki." She said, looking less than pleased.

"Look, Al, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"And the day before that. Actually, I think you should be sorry about the whole week." Alvira shot back.

"Why? What did I do?" Rikki asked in shock.

"Rikki, you've been acting so strange all week. What's wrong?"

"I have **not** been acting strange." He griped.

Alvira folded her arms across her chest, waiting for him to answer her truthfully. How was he going to get out of this one? At least she looked cute when she was mad. The way her eyes sparked, the way her dimples deepened…

Rikki smiled sheepishly to himself, causing Alvira's look to harden.

"Rikki!"

"Nothing's wrong!" He shouted back adamantly.

Her face transformed from anger to a look of distress.

"Are you bored with me?" She asked him quietly.

Rikki's eyes shot up in shock. Nothing was farther from the truth. How could he be bored with her if he couldn't even get a chance to spend one evening with her?

"Al, you know that's not true." He explained calmly, taking her hand in his. "I love you."

She blushed and looked away. "I know." She smiled softly.

"Well?" Rikki nudged her with a grin.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to say it too?"

"Of course." Alvira laughed. "I love y–"

Suddenly Alvira's eyes lit up and she released her hand from Rikki's grip.

"Satvinder! Laila! What are you guys doing here?" Alvira exclaimed.

Laila ran up to Alvira and wrapped her in a warm hug. Since when had the two of them become friends? "It's great to see you, Al."

"And what about you, Satvinder?" Alvira asked playfully, giving her other friend a hug.

"Missed you too, Al." Satvinder looked up to see Rikki watching the scene from afar. "Rikki, you're here too? It's great to see you."

"Yeah, just great." Rikki muttered.

Satvinder gave him a strange look. "Mother says you should never mutter. Always speak so that others can hear." He advised.

Rikki gave him a fake smile. "Thanks, I'll try to remember that."

"Come on Rikki, why don't we all go out for dinner? We have a lot of catching up to do." Alvira suggested. Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed Laila's arm as the two girls started to chat. Leaving Rikki alone to deal with Satvinder.

"Just my luck." Rikki mumbled, only to receive another admonishing look from Satvinder.

Another terrible waste of a day. But Rikki needed to keep his spirits up, to be optimistic.

There was always tomorrow.


End file.
